Wrath/Kindness
Sarah was my best friend in the entire world. It sounds cheesy, but it's true. We've known each other ever since we were in the seventh grade. She has two nicknames that she likes to call herself; Kindness and Wrath. I never understood it myself, but she said that it was some sort of family tradition or something, so I never really questioned it. She was the first one who has ever understood me, and has never told me that I should try and change my "situation" with my family. Sarah knew that I kept quiet about the bruises and cuts for a reason, and that was because I decided at a young age to love my family, no matter what. Sometimes, Sarah would come over after "that" happened and she would clean and wrap my wounds. She never spoke a word until she finished, that's when she would hug me and tell me how noble I was being for staying with my family through everything, and I know that that is one reason why she was called kindness. When we finally graduated high school and went to university, like everything else, we did it together. Sarah and I both decided that we would stay in our home town for our collage years for financial purposes. This meant that I was going to stay with my parents longer then I had hoped. I still loved them, but recently I've been getting more and more resentful towards them, and who wouldn't? Sarah seemed to notice, and her behavior started getting stranger each day as I kept becoming more and more angry. She became... almost cruel at times to other people she had always been on good terms with before. It was almost like she started going out of her way to abuse someone. The worst thing she did I didn't even see, I had to learn it from the rumors that went around campus: She had picked some random guy and just started to cut his face up with his own pocket knife. I couldn't be sure that had actually happened, since the security camera around our campus had spotted nothing.  A few weeks before we were due back for spring break on our third year, the beatings had been the worst to date, and Sarah made me a suggestion that to this day I will regret ever hearing. She offered me her "help" as she put it, she told me that she had the power to eliminate all the things I hated and make my life perfect so I wouldn't have to deal with it anymore. I tried to get her to give more details about these "powers" that she had, but Sarah never told me anything other then that she was willing to help me. Of course, I agreed. I don't know why I never questioned her more about what she was going to do.... I don't know... maybe I was just desperate for some kind of relief from all of this. So, during the last night of spring break I had invited Sarah over for dinner with my family. It just so happened that my dad had been drinking before she was supposed to arrive at the house, and he beat me, like many other times before, he just started punching and hitting me. But this time, I felt angrier then I ever had been before, and right before I was about to pass out from dad's harsh blows, he stopped. I kept my head low, not sure what happened, and then I heard it.  Some sort of gurgling noise was coming from above me. His mouth was full of his own blood and he was staring wide-eyed at-at Sarah, who had made a hole in his throat with a mangled sharp, black, mess where her hand normally was. As I continued to look at her for those short moments, I noticed other changed in her appearance as well, her teeth were as sharp as needles and blood was dripping from her mouth. Her eyes-those blue eyes that had shown so much kindness to so many-those eyes were long gone, and replaced with red iris' clearly showing every fire of hell threatening to burn your soul to a crisp if she so much as glanced your way. Black markings could be seen decorating her face. I snapped out of my daze quickly, and I look back to my father. His hands were at his wound, as he desperately tried to stop himself from drowning in his own blood, staring in absolute horror at the sight of this transformed Sarah in front of him. She ignored me completely as she once again stabbed the hole in my father's throat and lifted him off the ground. And still acting as if I wasn't even there, witnessing my dad get murdered in front of me, she used her other mangled hand to tear the flesh from his arms and legs. I should have been frightened, I should have screamed for help. This was not my best friend of seven years, this was a monster. Yet I didn't. I felt satisfied, this is what I always wanted to do, and Wrath was going to help me. She let my father drop to the ground, where he died a few minutes after, but I wasn't going to waste my time with waiting for him. I saw my mother at the top of the stairs, staring down at Wrath with frightened eyes. As soon as Sarah turned to face her, she ran for her bedroom, most likely to alert the police. I made my way up the stairs, and I could feel that Wrath was behind me. My mother was finally going to face her judgment as well. She did nothing when dad hit me, she let this happen, and she was going to pay. <><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><><> I was standing in front of the mangled corps that used to be my mother, she looked nothing like herself. Sarah still stood behind me, waiting for something. I soon heard sirens approaching the house, and all at once, it hit me. I had just killed my parents, the people I had sworn to love and forgive forever no matter what happened. I fell to the ground sobbing. How could I go on now? I had destroyed my future. I tried to stop it, but I soon started to hate myself for what I had done. I felt one of Sarah's claws gently place itself upon my shoulder, and I met her hellish eyes. She smiled at me, but it was a cruel kind of smile. The last thing she told me was that she had promised to fix everything remove anything that I hated. This is the other reason why she is called Kindness. Category:Diary/Journal